


Yes, Pepper

by asamandra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, F/M, Femdom, PWP, male chastity, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to cum... desperately... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rennered4real](https://rennered4real.tumblr.com/)

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Not yet,” Pepper said and moved closer to the bed again to admire her work. Tony was tied down with red rope. She had wrapped it around his wrists and tied one end of the rope to the headboard and the other end to the leg of the bed so he couldn’t move his hands an inch. His feet were fixated the same way and he lay on the mattress spread-eagled. Pepper had tied another rope around his chest, one around his waist and had also tied down his thighs. 

“Please, Pepper,” Tony almost whined and tried to move but it was impossible.”Please!” 

Pepper chuckled quietly and sat down beside him again, trailed with her fingernails over his heated skin from his waist to his chest. Slowly she circled his nipples without actually touching them. Tony groaned and threw his head back and his cock twitched violently. 

She had tied another rope around the base of his dick, had wrapped it around his balls and tied them separately, one on each side of his cock. And they were already a nice shade of blue. 

“Pepper,” Tony whined. She scratched very, very gently with her nails over Tony’s blue balls and he threw his head back and groaned throatily again. 

“Don’t make me gag you, honey,” she purred and watched Tony twist in his bonds. 

“I… I need to cum,” he gasped. “I… I need to…” 

Pepper gently moved the tips of her fingers over his dick now but it wasn’t enough friction for Tony and he tried to move his hips but the ropes held him down. 

“Please,” he moaned again. 

“Tony,” Pepper said but this time with force in her voice. Tony closed his mouth but he still tried to rock his hips. 

She grabbed his cock, squeezed it and when Tony’s painful wailing stopped she moved her hand up and down along his shaft, gently this time. Every now and then she slowed down, rubbed Tony’s frenulum which made him buck in his bonds even more. 

“Please, I… I need to cum…” Tony gasped and his cock twitched violently. She saw that he was close to an orgasm. And she let go of him, removed her hand and sat back. Tony threw his head back and forth a few times and whined again. She knew that he was close. He hadn’t had an orgasm in the last four months. 

When his breathing slowed down a bit Pepper moved forward again and placed her hand on his stomach and moved the other to his anus. With one finger she started to massage his entrance and Tony’s moans became frantic again. She touched his glans very softly and dipped one finger into the slit. 

“Oh god,” Tony pulled at the ropes that held his wrists but they didn’t give in. 

“Shh,” Pepper said and waited till he calmed down before she leaned in and touched him again. 

“Please, Pepper, please, please…” he pulled at his ties once more. After all, she held him on edge for almost an hour now and she knew that he was desperate to come. 

“Do you want to come, Tony?” She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. 

“Yes,” Tony moaned and nodded. Pepper smiled and turned his face to her, kissed him gently on his lips before she sat up. “Please… please…” Tony breathed when Pepper took his cock in her right hand and started to stroke it. She moved her hand up and down his shaft till he twitched again. She moved a bit and pressed a small kiss on the glans and suckled it a bit and Tony groaned hoarsely again. She licked his frenulum, dipped with her tongue into the slit and she could feel how close Tony really was. 

“Close, so close,” he gasped.

“You know the rules, Tony,” she said but continued to stroke his dick slow and gently. 

“Please, may I cum?” He begged and twitched in his bonds. 

“Thirty seconds from now,” Pepper said but didn’t stop stroking Tony’s cock. She even started to fondle his balls. Tony moved his hips as far as he could to get as much friction as possible. His moaning increased.

“Twenty seconds, Tony,” she said. She teased his frenulum again. Tony threw his head back and she saw the muscles in his legs starting to tremble.

“Please,” he groaned. “Close, so close.” 

“Ten seconds,” she said and moved her right hand faster around his shaft and rolled his balls in her other hand. 

“Please, please, please…” Tony trembled. 

“Well, time’s up,” she said and let go of Tony’s dick and balls.

“No,” he wailed. “No, no, no, no, no! Please, Pepper, please…” he pleaded desperately but Pepper didn’t listen, she rose from the bed.. “I… I need to cum… please…” 

“You’ve had your chance, Tony,” she said and went to the fridge they had in their bedroom. She opened it and fetched the bucket with ice cubes and brought it over to the bed. 

“No, Pepper, please, no, please… let me cum… let me…” He begged. 

Pepper sat down on the bed again and placed the bucket beside her. “You know the rules, Tony,” she repeated and he closed his eyes. And then she poured the ice over his dick. Tony yelped and struggled but there was nothing he could do the way he was tied. She waited a few minutes before she shoved the ice cubes away. She untied the rope around his dick and balls. It was shriveled down again and she took the cock cage from the night stand, wrapped the cockring around his balls and shoved his dick into the small tube. 

“Maybe next month,” she said when she locked the cage and threaded the key onto the chain around her neck. She started to untie him and Tony swallowed hard. 

“Yes, Pepper,” he said. “Thank you.” 

When the last rope was gone he sat up and Pepper pulled him close to her, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. Tony looked up and Pepper smiled and kissed him on the lips now. 

“I love you, Pepper,” he whispered then while she stroked his head. 

“I know, Tony. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
